buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Hopkins vs Ayano Aishi
Jimmy Hopkins vs Ayano Aishi is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 8: Bully vs Yandere Simulator! Be careful who you make an enemy of in high school; they just might decide to come after you! But would a bully or a yandere win a fight? '' Fight '''AKADEMI HIGH SCHOOL- Yandere Simulator' The new kid, Jimmy Hopkins, had been making a bit of a nuisance of himself at the school; he was picking on the geeky kids, beat half the Occult Club into disbandment, took over the Martial Arts Club and had set his eyes on Taro Yamada. From the shadow, Ayano had watched him. Finally, she decided she would defend him in a desperate bid to win her Senpai's heart. Jimmy marched up to Taro, roughly grabbing him by the collar. "Alright, Yamada: what is it with you? Think you're better than I am?" Jimmy demanded, shoving Taro to the floor. Ayano walked over to Jimmy, and pulled him back. "Huh. And just who the hell are you?" Jimmy asked, glaring at Yandere Chan. "Someone who doesn't like your attitude, mister. Go away, now, or else." "Or else what?" Jimmy snorted, pushing Ayano. At this point, Taro had legged it away to safety. Ayano grinned, and pulled her knife out. "Or else I'll make you sorry." FIGHT! Swinging several times, Ayano slashed for Jimmy's throat. The bully backed up a bit and created space to use his slingshot. He hit Ayano in the neck with a projectile, stopping the yandere in her tracks. Jimmy went and rushed Ayano, spearing her to the ground and punching her in the head as hard as he could. Yandere Chan struggled against her heavier foe, but managed to shove him away. She tried to apply her martial arts, kicking at Jimmy but being unsuccessful as he managed to land a stiff punch to the face. He then wailed on her with uppercuts, punching the yandere against a door. Jimmy tried a running tackle on Ayano, but she slid to a side and let him crash through the door. Ayano followed, ducking into the nurse's office for an additional weapon. She grabbed her syringe but Jimmy stopped her from using it straight away. He kicked her in the legs, bringing her down to the ground. He grabbed Ayano's hair and began marching through the halls. "Come with me; I've something to show you." he said, walking her towards the toilets. Clearly intending to dunk her head in the toilet, Jimmy kicked the bathroom door open. Ayano scrambled, stomping on Jimmy's foot before making her way into the main halls. "Where do you think you're going?" Jimmy asked, chasing after the yandere. He was closing in, hot on Ayano's heels as she reached the entrance to the school. Quickly she brought up the baseball bat she had prepared with. Taking a swing, she clocked Jimmy on the shoulder and this allowed her to clobber him in the stomach too. She cracked the bat over his back, and then grabbed her syringe to try and stab him in the neck. Jimmy grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing her to drop the weapon to the floor. Ayano headbutted Jimmy, forcing them to break off from each other. As she ran, Jimmy grabbed his slingshot and fired into the back of her neck. Ayano stumbled against a locker, clutching the wound. "I'll be getting after your boyfriend now, alright?" Hopkins remarked, running off around the side of school. "Over my dead body!" Ayano responded, chasing Jimmy around the corner... And into the trap he laid. Ayano fell over the marbles and landed hard on her side. Jimmy then threw a ball of elastic bands at her, humiliating her further. She got back to her feet, and tried to chase him again, but Jimmy used his skateboard to get distance on her. "Damn!" she complained, before getting a phone call from Info Chan. "I've texted this Jimmy Hopkins pretending to be your senpai. Get to the roof, and cut him off on the front left staircase." Ayano obliged, taking a knife with her to the roof. When Jimmy got the text from the presumed Taro, he legged it up the stairs to confront him. When he got up there though, the only thing he found was that he was being tackled by Ayano. The psychotic yandere tried to stab him multiple times, but Hopkins was too strong! He rolled over and put Ayano on her back. He elbowed her in the head several times, but Ayano brought her knees up and elevated Jimmy off of her. Ayano then tried to stab Jimmy again, pushing him against the railing on the roof. She pushed against him, missing a swing from her knife but tipping Jimmy over the balcony when he tried to retaliate. Jimmy landed on the other side, hanging on for dear life though as he wrapped his legs around the bars. He used his strength to punch Ayano so hard in the arm that she dropped her knife. He then leapt back across the balcony at Ayano, spearing her to the floor. He delivered stiff punches and then kicked her in the face for good measure. Jimmy picked Ayano up by the shirt and threw her against a wall. "I'll not be undermined by a lovesick puppy." he insisted, kneeing her in the stomach. Ayano wheezed as the air escaped her body. She crawled towards her knife, picking it up as Jimmy went for another running tackle. As he jumped, Ayano sidestepped, slashing Jimmy in the side of the arm as he went past. He clutched the wound in his arm and Ayano stared at him blankly. "I warned you. Anyone else, I would have ignored it. But not him." she then grabbed Hopkins, who struggled to resist the blade of her knife. Ayano cut into his blocking arm, and then stabbed him in the stomach several times. "Not to my Senpai..." She kept stabbing, Jimmy's muffled cries silencing after a few short seconds as blood splattered over the area. KO! Yandere Chan dragged Jimmy's body to the side of the roof, and dumped him into the incinerator area. She then mopped up, cleaned herself and disposed of the body. She also then had the courage to text Taro. "You don't need to worry about Jimmy any more; he's not coming back to school." Conclusion The winner is Ayano Aishi!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Battle of the genders Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:School themed battles Category:Anti Hero vs Anti Villain themed battles Category:Psychopath themed battle Category:Teenagers themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Modern vs Classic Category:Completed Battle